


Hiba wants a cat

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Hibari however, disapproves. It's up to Mukuro to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiba wants a cat

The sound of sizzling fills the kitchen as Hibari stands cooking the family's lunch. As much as he hates being the primary cook, he knows he's good at it, and doesn't want to risk dying by anything his lover might make.

Outside, said lover is playing catch with their son, Hiba, and oftentimes, Hibari can't help but send them brief glances out of pure fondness. The pair are smiling brilliantly.

Once the ball lands in Mukuro's gloved hand, Hiba takes a firm stance and readies both hands, his determination to win radiating off him in waves. It makes his father proud.

Suddenly, Hiba sees something jump over the fence surrounding their house.

"Meow."

It's a Siamese cat, slim and elegant-looking. Mukuro soon spots the animal too, and together, father and son notice another cat jump in.

It's also a Siamese cat, but what startles them is the arrival of a handful of Siamese kittens, that come crawling under the fence. The two adults stare at them, and Hiba somehow realizes that the cats are pleading for a home.

None of them are wearing a collar, so the first thing to come out of Hiba's mouth is...

"Dad, can we keep them?"

Mukuro looks back and forth between his son and the cat family. Although he has nothing against cats, he doubts Hibari would want to spend all his free time surrounded by hairballs and cat poo. He momentarily glances towards the backdoor over his son's head.

Hibari seems completely unaware of the new arrivals.

But just as he begins mulling over what decision to make, the eyes of both the cat family and his son begin to water, and Mukuro knows from experience that he may not have a choice. Tears from his son always breaks his heart.

Hibari, as if on cue, steps outside.

"Where did they come from?"

Hibari points to the family, drawing all attention to himself. Mukuro smiles rather sheepishly at him. He can't really tell if it is good or bad that Hibari has discovered them. Hiba, on the other hand, asks the exact same question.

"Mom, can we keep them?"

Almost immediately, Hibari answers.

"No."

Hiba pouts. "Please....!"

There's a reason Hiba likes asking Mukuro for favors. It's because his father seldom denies his son any wish. Hibari is famously known for being headstrong. Not even a kicked puppy look from a six years old can melt his heart.

Mukuro, as always, feels sorry for his son.

As if understanding what Hibari just said, the cat family all bow their heads in shame and turn round, intent on going back over the fence.

"Please, mummy~!" Hiba tries again.

"No. I don't have time for cats in the house."

"But I can take care of them!" He reasons.

"You rarely clean up your toys." Hibari deadpans.

Hiba's face falls. It's true. Hiba may always keep his bedroom clean and help with the dishes, but he never bothers to put away his miniature dinosaurs or crayon drawings. This task is often left to his father.

Big blue eyes begin to water again, only halting when Mukuro speaks up.

"I could have Ken and Chikusa watch over them, and then let Hiba go play whenever he wants."

The cats stops in their retreat and turn round. Hiba turns round also, and smiles a bright, sunshine smile up at his father. Hibari sends Mukuro a half-glare, but accepts the decision with a heavy sigh. If one can avoid the reasons for not keeping them, then there can be no arguments.

Besides, Ken is great with animals.

"Alright." Hibari clarifies, and is promptly hug-tackled by Hiba.

"Thank you, mummy!"

He proceeds to smother his mother's face with wet kisses. As the gentle person he is at heart, Hibari cradles his son close to his chest and carries him off. Mukuro noted how _again_ , his son has abandoned a toy. The brown glove rests on the grass a few feet in front of him, causing him to let out his own sigh.

"Meow."

The cats stare at him with utmost adoration in their sparkling eyes.

Hopefully, he won't regret being so nice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about Hiba in _years_ , possibly six, partly because I lost interest in Mpreg, especially after one of my OTPs became a heterosexual pairing. XP  
> Anyway, thanks for reading~


End file.
